


Shirt Shopping

by jujubiest



Series: Barry Loves Harry [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Clothes Shopping, Fluff, Harrison Wells of Earth-2 is a bashful dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Since you are still taking prompts and I am in absolute love with how you write Earth-2 Wells... I'd really like to see Barry and him go clothes shopping, like Iris said for them to do in World Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preussisch_blau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau/gifts).



> This is technically a follow-up to World Tour, but you don't have to have read that to get this.

“I’m still not entirely clear on why this is necessary,” Harrison says, eyeing a rack of bright t-shirts as though they personally offend him.

“Because,” Barry sighs, flipping through them from the other side, “Iris told me if she sees you in another black-on-black sweater ensemble she’s going to drag you shopping herself.”

“You could have called her bluff,” Harrison suggests lightly. Barry flashes a grin at him.

“Calling Iris’s bluff is…not the best idea.”

“Understood,” he concedes, pulling a sweater from the rack and holding it up for Barry’s inspection. Barry makes a face.

“You so do not need another black sweater.”

Harrison looks from Barry to the sweater and back again.

“It’s charcoal gray!” He insists. Barry shakes his head.

“Nope. No black, no gray…in fact, how ‘bout we just skip all the neutrals completely. Here.” He pulls an item off a hanger and passes it over to Harrison, who takes it with a dubious look.

“Blue?”

“Just try it on,” Barry says, waving it at him. Harrison sighs and takes it with an air of defeat. He turns and heads for the dressing room, and Barry follows. He plops down on the couch just outside, crossing his arms and fixing Harrison with an expectant look.

“Fine, fine.” Harrison disappears into the dressing room, and Barry grins when he hears him grumbling as he changes shirts. He contemplates the wisdom of trying to snap a picture as soon as he comes out of the dressing room.

When he reappears, though, all Barry can do is stare, and all he can think is _arms._ Because Harrison’s arms, usually well hidden in his long-sleeved t-shirts and jackets and sweaters, are now on full display in a short-sleeved blue t-shirt.

Harrison clears his throat self-consciously, and Barry realizes he’s staring.

“Oh,” he says. “That’s…definitely your color. It, uh…brings out your eyes?” He fights the need to smack himself in the face. _Did I really just_ say _that?_

“Really.” Harrison sounds unconvinced.

“Oh…yeah, absolutely,” Barry affirms. _Wow can I not_ stop?

But Harrison just looks down at the shirt, then back up at Barry, then down at the shirt again. Then he shrugs, clearly fighting a smile.

“Well…if it’ll make Iris happy. And…since it brings out my eyes and all.”

Barry grimaces.

“I’m…not living that one down anytime soon, am I?”

“Nope. Never.” He meets Barry’s eyes, and Barry can’t help but grin back. They just stare at each other like that for a moment, both their smiles slowly growing, before Harrison clears his throat and looks away, suddenly awkward.

“I’m gonna go change back into my dull, neutral sweater,” he quips, before retreating into the dressing room.

Once Harrison is back in his own clothes, they head toward the register to pay. On the way there, they pass a rack of sweaters in the same shade of blue. Barry grabs one and passes it over to Harrison, who takes it without a word, pointedly ignoring the little smirk on Barry’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> The blue shirt: http://cache3.asset-cache.net/gc/480690744-actor-tom-cavanagh-of-the-flash-poses-for-a-gettyimages.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=X7WJLa88Cweo9HktRLaNXrX2euec5uDLHJ5B%2FLKGZNYdhmlECTFW3GUKF0vS6XHtddpwoAD5JoyuiTISxY9ycWKxC%2BZbnQ3NWXtkqm4U7ew%3D


End file.
